


Замкнутый круг

by Woogie



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Adrenaline, F/M, Fluff, PWP, Romantic Fluff, Selfcest, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woogie/pseuds/Woogie
Summary: Им не нужно смотреть в бездну, чтобы чувствовать её скользкий, проникновенный взгляд на себе. Они и сами эта бездна.Роберт видит её в затуманенных глазах Розалинды и улыбается.





	Замкнутый круг

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Combat 2019 для команды WTF Bioshock 2019

Им не нужно смотреть в бездну, чтобы чувствовать её скользкий, проникновенный взгляд на себе. Они и сами эта бездна. 

Роберт видит её в затуманенных глазах Розалинды и улыбается. 

Роберт уже не помнит, в какой момент линия кардиограммы его жизни выскочила за границу диаграммного листа, но с тех пор его собственный пульс то и дело глухо отражается в висках. 

Откуда он знает, что такое кардиограмма, он тоже не помнит. 

Зато помнит тот самый день. Помнит, как по всему телу словно проходит разряд электротока. Как ему жарко и холодно одновременно. Как хочется с силой выдохнуть, вдохнуть столько, сколько вместят в себя лёгкие, и закричать. 

Как он заталкивает эти желания глубоко внутрь себя, будто проглатывая их сухим комом, сухо откашливается, медленно поворачивает голову к бледной Розалинде. И по её сжатым в тонкую линию губам, подрагивающим векам и мелкой испарине на лбу понимает, что ей хочется того же.

Он понимает это на подсознательном уровне, но не может не заострить внимание на всех этих мелких деталях. Он бы догадался и по ним.

Ещё через мгновение они синхронно сгибаются пополам, упирают руки в колени. Розалинда издаёт низкие утробные звуки, но её не тошнит. Роберту хочется вывернуться наизнанку, он чувствует зуд по всему телу. 

В следующий момент они целуются так, что Роберт физически чувствует пары исходящего от него жара. Как те выходят из-под липнущей к телу рубашки, холодят влажную шею и щекочут теплом подбородок. 

Чувствует, как Розалинда кусает его губы, обсасывает его язык, ощущает, как её сладкая слюна смешивается с собственной и как ногти пытаются скрести спину через толстый пиджак. 

Пиджаки они потом снимают. А после не разъединяются до тех пор, пока не доводят дело до конца. 

Пока не стихает гул пульса в висках.

Пока он не перестаёт быть непрерывной линией и не становится спокойным прерывистым сигналом.

Роберт не может сказать, когда это было. Он вообще не может сказать, что «когда» для него всё ещё осталось не относительным понятием. 

Он чувствует этот момент даже сейчас. 

Под рукой у него мягкая, горячая грудь Розалинды, твёрдый, острый сосок которой настойчиво упирается в основание ладони. А на руке — её рука. 

Ровно над их руками проходит разрыв между мирами. Рваная дыра в самой ткани бытия, сжимающаяся и разжимающаяся, давящая энергией, она нависает над телом Розалинды, то и дело угрожая сомкнуться и разорвать её тело пополам вместе со столом, который они втолкнули поперёк границы. 

Опасная зависимость, не убивающая постепенно, но то и дело норовящая убить особо жестоким образом при малейшей неудаче. 

Но, видимо, после того, как однажды увидел бездну, тебя потом сложно пронять — и остаётся догоняться старым добрым адреналином. 

В очередной раз разрыв угрожающе рябит, а воздух вокруг потрескивает от напряжения. Розалинда прерывисто выдыхает и сжимается там, внизу. Роберт с удивлением чувствует, как член напрягается ещё сильнее — ему казалось, что сильнее уже некуда. И всё же он перемещает руки на талию Розалинды, чтобы в случае чего потянуть её на себя. 

Больше всего ему сейчас хочется прильнуть к её груди губами, уткнуться горячим, взмокшим лбом в солнечное сплетение, чувствовать приятную щекотку от тонких пальчиков на плечах. Вместо этого он лишь учащает темп, лишь бы отогнать опасные мысли от себя. 

Неровное кольцо разрыва мерцает вокруг Розалинды всё ярче, а та с тихим стоном выгибает спину. 

Роберт чувствует, как пульсирует разрыв вокруг её тела. Как её острые лопатки касаются столешницы.

Роберт чувствует, как они повторят этот опыт ещё раз. И как они делали это в прошлый раз. И тогда, на столе Комстока. И у маяка…

Роберт чувствует гул собственного пульса, словно отдающийся эхом от стенок черепа.

Розалинда смотрит расслабленно, хитро-хитро, и Роберт знает, что она сейчас предложит — дёрнуть рубильник машины снова и на этот раз забыть закрыть дверь.

Им не нужно смотреть в бездну, чтобы чувствовать её скользкий, проникновенный взгляд на себе. Они и сами эта бездна. 

Роберт видит её в затуманенных глазах Розалинды и улыбается.


End file.
